


Thanks for following me!

by akita520430



Category: Izumako
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akita520430/pseuds/akita520430





	Thanks for following me!

800fo感謝！

離開事務所的時候已是九時，晚飯也是在那邊草草解決的。遊木真給瀬名泉打了個電話，通知他自己已在回家的路上，算是簡單地交代了今晚的事情。  
三天前，經理人忽然要求他們在今天晚上開會，說有非常重要的事情要跟他們商量。適逢Trickstar出道一周年，其實他們也大概猜到會議的內容，只是沒想到規模竟然比想像中的大了很多。  
“出道一周年演唱會的地點將是東京巨蛋，你們要加油啊！”  
東京巨蛋，也就是Tokyo Dome，是一個可容納45000位觀眾的場地。這個地方他一生也就去過一次，還要坐的後排，也被震撼到說不出話。  
如果要站在台上唱歌，他肯定嚇得腿軟。  
“歡迎回來。”  
按下門鈴不久，瀬名泉就給他開了門，在鞋櫃裡翻出了他的拖鞋放在地上，“會議還順利嗎？”  
“嗯......”  
他還在想象自己站在舞台的模樣，反應也比平日慢了好幾拍。跟他生活多年的人自然察覺到他的異樣，趁他不留神就摟著他往浴室走。  
“ゆうくん快洗澡，我們一起洗~”  
“嗯......等等？！”  
瀬名泉沒給他反悔的機會，進浴室後飛快地扒光了他的衣服。待他回過神來，自己已一絲不掛。那人從身後抱緊他，手在他腹部來回撫摸著，“你們要開演唱會嗎？”  
被說出心事，遊木真看他的眼神也有點驚訝。  
“你怎麼......知道？”  
“猜的。” 瀬名泉也在脫衣服，“你們要一周年了，你最近又經常不回家，回來也很累的樣子......去特訓了吧？”  
“......你是偵探嗎？”  
“不。” 那人把他扯進浴缸，讓他坐在自己大腿上，“我只知道你的事情，別的破事我可沒有任何興趣。”  
——真不愧是模特界的冷酷王子。  
他們不是第一次一起洗澡，這種姿勢也不陌生，不過遊木真臉皮薄，無論做了多少次也會害羞。這次也不例外，雖然他們家的浴缸已是加大碼的，要同時容納兩位成年人還是非常勉強，他整個人幾乎都貼在瀬名泉身上，連下半身也是。  
有誰能忍受一根起了反應的東西一直頂著自己？  
“泉さん，後天要回事務所......”  
“嗯，明白。” 瀬名泉把泡泡抹到他頭髮上，仔細地打著圈，“今天就做一次~”  
“不是、......”  
“不~可以。” 那人乾脆用嘴唇讓他噤聲，舌頭輕而易舉地鑽進口腔裡，掃過他的上顎，再纏上他的舌頭，過了好一陣子才放開他。  
“我們都很久沒做了，上一次是多久以前？”  
遊木真無言以對。  
得到他的默許，瀬名泉的動作也越發放肆，手也不規矩地往下探，輕輕套弄那敏感的器官。  
“唔、啊、......”  
“ゆうくん也很喜歡跟我做色色的事情吧？”  
“不、不是......”  
“嗯？不是嗎？你可是一直在蹭我呢~”  
“唔、浴缸太、窄了......”  
“誒？我倒是覺得很適合我們呢。”  
他湊近遊木真發燙的耳朵，緩緩地舔咬著那形狀好看的耳垂。發現遊木真開始顫抖，他滿意地往耳朵吹了口氣，語氣也有點曖昧，“ゆうくん，你剛剛在想誰？”  
“什麼......？”  
“一直心不在焉的，是出軌了嗎？”  
“不、不可能啊！”  
“那你告訴お兄ちゃん......剛剛你在想什麼？”  
他忽然停下手上的所有動作，無比認真地看著遊木真，冰冷的藍色眼睛裡寫滿了擔憂。  
“我很久沒跟你好好說話了，你以前答應過要把所有心事告訴我的。”  
被撩撥得起了反應的遊木真也沒料到他忽然來這一招，整個人都不好了。他看了看對方的眼睛，知道自己瞞不過了，就乖乖從實招來。  
“我們要到東京巨蛋開演唱會。”  
“哦？這不是很好嗎？”  
他搖搖頭，“我不行的，絕對會緊張到無法唱歌......”  
得悉他的煩惱，瀬名泉終於笑了，把他再抱緊了點。  
“原來是緊張嗎？也對，ゆうくん特別容易害羞呢~”  
“我也不想的......”  
“那今晚我就給你特訓吧。”  
遊木真愣了愣，完全沒反應過來。  
“特、特訓？”  
“嗯。” 瀬名泉重新開始了套弄的動作，右手撫上他胸前的凸起，不疾不徐地揉捏著，“從現在開始，你要一直看著鏡子哦。”  
遊木真順著他的視線看到了在不遠處的全身鏡，一看見鏡子裡的情況就馬上移開了視線。  
“不行！絕對不行！”  
“ゆうくん，睜開眼睛。” 瀬名泉扭過他的頭，讓他重新對上那面鏡子，“你這樣不會愧對你的支持者嗎？他們為了看你的演唱會付了錢，緊張到失眠，卻發現他們的偶像是膽小鬼。”  
“......才不是！”  
“那你睜開眼睛，看著鏡子。”   
他的手游移到後方，食指緩緩插入那略顯乾澀的地方。  
“有點緊呢，放鬆~”  
“唔、......”  
鏡子裡的人咬著唇，極力克制自己別發出聲音。遊木真沒想過自己在情事之中竟會是這副模樣，害羞得想死掉，不過他不可以輕言放棄，就硬著頭皮繼續盯著鏡子。  
“啊、啊......”  
第三根手指也順利探進去後，瀬名泉的忍耐也快到極限。他抽出手指，用滾燙的部位抵上穴口，一點一點地進入那緊窄的通道。  
“嗚啊、啊......疼......”  
“乖、再忍耐一下......！”  
他深呼吸，待遊木真緊皺的眉也舒展開，才用力把他往下壓。性器進入到前所未有的深度，讓兩人都鬆了口氣。  
“ゆうくん很了不起呢~”  
“唔......？”  
“真的有好好看著鏡子，乖孩子~”  
他往臉頰親了一口，開始抽動。  
“啊、啊.....不、要......”  
“你最了不起了，我一直都這樣相信著。”  
生理性的淚水模糊了遊木真的視線，他看不清鏡子裡的情況，只知道自己這時肯定顯得很狼狽。  
那瀬名泉又是什麼模樣呢？  
他用力眨了眨眼睛，讓淚水沿著眼角滑落。當天他肯定不可以哭，不然會顯得很軟弱，就不是粉絲喜歡的遊木真了。也許趁現在任性地哭一頓也是不錯的主意，反正瀬名泉不會嘲笑他，也不會阻止他哭泣——從以前到現在也一樣。  
“泉、さん......”  
待他視線終於變得清晰，他也看清楚那人的表情了。那是他從沒見過的景象，他也沒想過瀬名泉竟會顯得這麼高興、滿足。在交往前他一直不理解兩個男生幹這種事情的意義，畢竟他們不可以結婚，也不可以生兒育女，空有情慾的兩個人能讓彼此滿足嗎？  
既然是沒意義的，為什麼瀬名泉會這麼愉快呢？  
遊木真知道自己的腦袋不靈光，也沒去深思問題的答案。  
反正他看見瀬名泉開心，他也挺開心就是了。


End file.
